In general, a compression refrigerator includes at least a compressor, a condenser, an expansion mechanism (such as an expansion valve), and an evaporator, and, further, a drier, and is structured such that a mixed liquid of a refrigerant and a lubricating oil (refrigerating machine oil) circulates in a closed system. In the compression refrigerator described above, a temperature in the compressor is generally high, and a temperature in the condenser is generally low, though such a general theory is not applicable to a certain kind of the compression refrigerator. Accordingly, the refrigerant and the lubricating oil must circulate in the system without undergoing phase separation in a wide temperature range from low temperature to high temperature. In general, the refrigerant and the lubricating oil have regions where they undergo phase separation at low temperature and high temperature. Moreover, the highest temperature of the region where the refrigerant and the lubricating oil undergo phase separation at low temperature is preferably −10° C. or lower, or particularly preferably −20° C. or lower. On the other hand, the lowest temperature of the region where the refrigerant and the lubricating oil undergo phase separation at high temperature is preferably 30° C. or higher, or particularly preferably 40° C. or higher. The occurrence of the phase separation during the operation of the refrigerator adversely affects a lifetime or efficiency of the refrigerator to a remarkable extent. For example, when the phase separation of the refrigerant and the lubricating oil occurs in the compressor portion, a movable part is insufficiently lubricated, with the result that baking or the like occurs to shorten the lifetime of the refrigerator remarkably. On the other hand, when the phase separation occurs in the evaporator, the lubricating oil having a high viscosity is present, with the result that the efficiency of heat exchange reduces.
A chlorofluorocarbon (CFC), a hydrochlorofluorocarbon (HCFC), or the like has been heretofore mainly used as a refrigerant for a refrigerator. However, such compounds each contain chlorine that is responsible for environmental issues, so investigation has been conducted for a chlorine-free alternative refrigerant such as a hydrofluorocarbon (HFC). However, HFC may also be involved in global warming, so the so-called natural refrigerant such as hydrocarbon, ammonium, or carbon dioxide has been attracting attention as a refrigerant additionally suitable for environmental protection.
Because the lubricating oil for a refrigerator is used to lubricate a movable part of a refrigerator, its lubricating performance is obviously important. In particular, because an inside of a compressor becomes high temperature, viscosity that enables to retain an oil film required for lubrication is important. As for required viscosity which differs according to the type and use conditions of a compressor in use, the viscosity (kinematic viscosity) of a lubricating oil before it is mixed with a refrigerant is preferably 10 to 200 mm2/s at 40° C. It is said that when the viscosity is lower than it, an oil film becomes thin and a lubrication failure readily occurs and when the viscosity is higher than it, heat exchange efficiency lowers.
For instance, there is disclosed a lubricating oil composition for vapor compression refrigerators which use a carbon dioxide as a refrigerant, including a lubricating oil base oil having a 10% distillation point measured by a gas chromatograph distillation method of 400° C. or higher and a 80% distillation point of 600° C. or lower, a kinematic viscosity at 100° C. of 2 to 30 mm2/s, and a viscosity index of 100 or more as a main component (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The kinematic viscosity at 40° C. of the base oil used in this lubricating oil composition is 17 to 70 mm2/s in Examples.
When the refrigerating machine oil having such a high viscosity is used, the large consumption of energy in a refrigerator cannot be dispensed with. Thus, investigation has been recently conducted for a reduction in viscosity of refrigerating machine oil or an improvement in frictional characteristic of the oil in lubrication with a view to saving energy consumed by a refrigerator.
The energy-saving property of, for example, a refrigerator for a refrigerator has been improved by reducing the viscosity of refrigerating machine oil to VG32, 22, 15, or 10. However, an additional reduction in viscosity has involved the emergence of problems such as reductions in sealing property and lubricity of the oil.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2001-294886